


3 a.m.

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Stupid Cupid [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry calls a more experienced parent for help.<br/>This is part of the Stupid Cupid Series, but you definitely do not have to have read the others for this one to make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta/brit picker the wonderful [Sam](http://asteriaseren2010.tumblr.com//)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Fuzzypurplestuff](http://fuzzypurplestuff.tumblr.com/)

“MUM!” Harry Styles cried in relief when his mother answered the phone.

“Harry, baby, what's wrong?” Anne Twist’s voice bordered on hysterical at a three am call from her youngest child.

“I don’t know what to do, she won’t stop crying.” Harry all but sobbed.

“Calm down, love.” Anne soothed. “Tell me what’s going on.”

Harry paced back across the games room he had retreated to in hopes that his son wouldn’t be awakened by his daughter’s cries. “It’s Jossy, she’s been fussy all day but now she won’t stop screaming, and it’s not just her I want my daddy cry, it’s like she’s being tortured.” He turned his attention to the wailing five month old infant in his arms. “Hush, little lovee, daddy’s got you, shhhh, Jossy, baby, please.” The baby continued to cry. “Mum?”

“Harry, can you put Louis on while you look after Jocelyn?”

“Louis’ up at Jay’s!” Harry cried. His husband had left that morning to go see his mother who had broken her ankle in a fall. 

“Okay, that’s okay.” Anne tried to calm him. “Now, first thing, you need to take a deep breath, okay?”

“But–“

“You are never going to get her to calm down if you aren’t calm yourself.”

“I–“

“I promise you, she can feel your– uh– tension. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what’s been happening today.” 

Harry took a couple of deep slow breaths, it didn’t really help. “It started early this afternoon when I tried to put her down for her nap. She usually goes down easy, you know, Owen’s the one who fights it, wants more cuddle time, Jossy just wants to sleep, but not today.” He took another shaky breath. “She just fussed and cried and refused to go down. Every time I laid her down she started to cry and it just got worse, now she’s been screaming for hours and I don’t know what to do.” Jocelyn continued to cry, he switched her to his other shoulder and started to sway back and forth “Oh, my precious girl, shhhh, daddy’s here, I wish you could tell me what’s wrong.” The tiny girl’s wails grew louder. “MUM!”

“Okay, now, does she have a fever?”

“Only a very little. The doctor said we shouldn’t worry about it or call her unless it was well over thirty-eight degrees. Jay said the same thing.” 

“Okay, that’s good. Will she eat?”

“Yeah, she took her bottle but she didn’t eat much.”

“Okay, how about diarrhea?”

“A little, but not really bad.”

“What is she doing–“

“Crying!”

“Yes, I can hear that. I mean, is she doing anything, moving in any particular way?”

“Uh, I don’t– sshhhh, little lovee, what do you mean?”

“Has she been pulling her knees up?”

“No.”

“Is she drooling a lot? Trying to put things in her mouth?”

“No more than normal.” Harry heard crying over the baby monitor he had brought downstairs with him. “Dammit, Owen’s up.” He headed upstairs to the nursery.

“Harry, you need to try to calm down, love.”

“I know, but she’s just so little and so sad, and now Owen is awake. . .” Harry paused outside the nursery door. Owen’s cries had died down to a few snuffles. “I think he’s is going back to sleep.” He whispered as he backed away from the door and hurried back downstairs before Jocelyn could wake her twin up completely.

“That’s good. Harry, where’s Olivia?” Anne asked.

Harry looked wistfully out the window to the small guest house at the back of the garden where their nanny lived. “I would assume she’s sound asleep like most people are at three a.m.. She doesn’t work nights when we’re home.”

“Okay, back to Jocelyn.”

“She’s definitely still here.” He swayed back and forth whispering soothing nonsense into the still wailing baby’s ear.

“Is she breathing okay, is her nose clear?”

“Yeah, she’s clear, they both had a bit of a sniffle last week, but it cleared up really fast.” 

“She had a cold?”

“Yeah, they both did, but–“

“Harry, has she been batting at her ears, or maybe pulling on them?”

“Yes, I think so! What does that mean?” Harry wailed. “I don’t know what to do for her, she’s so little and she’s in pain and she needs me and I can’t help her.” He was on the brink of tears himself, had never felt this helpless in his life.

“Shh, calm down, baby, she’s going to be fine. It sounds to me like she might have a bit of an ear infection, babies get them all the time.”

“An infection!” Harry felt his knees start to give. “Do I need to–“

“Harry!” Anne interrupted before he could go into a full-blown melt-down. “Calm down. You’re not going to do Jossy any good if you panic.”

Harry took a couple of deep breaths and hugged Jocelyn close. “Okay, I’m calm, I’m good, okay.”

“Good, now, does your paediatrician have after hours call out?”

“Yeah, she has a service. Oh, I can call Doctor Mills!”

“You can call Doctor Mills.”

“Okay, yeah, I can do that.” Harry felt the terror he had felt all night start to ebb. He almost hung up on his mother in order to make the call to the doctor. “I love you, Mum.”

“Love you too, baby. Call me and let me know what the doctor says.”

“I will.”

**********

Harry had just settled himself on the sofa with Jocelyn splayed out on his chest sucking happily on her drool covered fist when his phone chirped with an incoming facetime request, he accepted it and Louis Tomlinson’s smiling face appeared on screen. 

“Hello, my loves!”

“Hey, you. How’s mum?”

“She’s okay. Not happy about being laid up and it’s taking everything we have to make her obey her doctor.”

“Medical types make the worst patients.”

“I heard that, Harry!” Jay Deakin’s voice could be heard clearly from nearby.

“Hi, Mum!” Louis had turned the phone so Harry could see his mother-in-law with her cast clad foot up on a pillow.

“When are you bringing my babies to see me?” Jay demanded with a pleading smile that was all too familiar to Harry.

“Well, Miss Jocelyn here has got herself a bit of an ear infection so not unti–“

Louis’ phone whipped around so fast it made Harry head swim and he was once again looking at his husband. “What’s wrong with Smudge?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why do you insist on calling our beautiful baby girl, smudge?”

“Because that’s what she looked like the first time I saw her. Now, what’s wrong with my daughter?”

Harry smiled down at the little girl with the dark downy curls and bright green eyes. “She has an ear infection.”

“Is she okay, has she been to the hospital? Why didn’t you call me? I’m coming home, I can make it in two hours if–“

“You will NOT make the trip in two hours Lewis Tomlinson!” Harry ordered firmly. “Jocelyn is fine.” He moved the phone to show Louis the baby dozing contentedly on his chest. “And so is Owen.” He pointed the phone at the little boy sleeping in the bouncer on the floor beside him. “I didn’t call you because there was nothing you could do from Doncaster in the middle of the night. If it had been serious I would have called. I was going to call you this morning but you beat me to it.”

“But if she’s sick. . . “

“She’s fine. She had a bit of a night last night, but the doctor gave us some medicine, she’s had a bit of baby Paracetamol and she’s much better now.”

“Oh, so you guys are okay without me?”

“Never.”

Louis smiled happily at that answer. “Then–“

“But we don’t need you to rush home. Jay needs you right now. Unless you really want to come home and take over changing Jocelyn, the stuff the doctor gave her along with the infection, seems to cause her a bit of tummy disorder so. . .”

Louis wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, not sad I’m missing that.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll get your turn.” Jay piped up. “At that age everything seems to disagree with their little tummies.”

Harry chuckled. “That’s what Doctor Mills said too.”

“If you’re sure you don’t need me. . .” Louis seemed unconvinced.

“We’re good. You look after mum, and if things get bad, I’ll call and we can make a decision then, okay?” Harry wanted more than anything to just beg his husband to come home, but he knew he couldn’t.

“Fine, but you call me the minute something else goes wrong, do you hear me?”

“Nothing else is going to go wrong, but yes, I promise.”

“Good. I love you. All of you.”

Harry smiled softly and brushed his finger over the image on the screen. “We all love you too.” 

The End


End file.
